


Everything Is a Sandwich

by mothergoose



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, July WTNV Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothergoose/pseuds/mothergoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos worries about research papers. Cecil gives him some sleepy advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for the July WTNV Challenge Day 3: Favourite Proverb

Carlos was not a nervous man. He was not. He was a… scientist. And scientists do not worry or get nervous. Being confident is the 83rd thing a scientist should be.

Or so Carlos told himself as he stared at his phone wondering if his grant would be renewed in light of his most recent research paper. He chewed on his nails as he though over his experiment involving the giant rainbow-colored bees that had started up a small massage parlor next to Louie’s Music Shop. He had hypothesized that the bees’ colors were influenced by the various musical tones that came from the neighboring shop but now that he had submitted the paper, Carlos realized that the coloring maybe from the various radioactive incense the parlor used. 

Honestly, what a dumb mistake! Carlos bemoaned his predicament and tried to half-heartedly watch what was called _I Love Lucy_ but what was really a home made video of cats doing cat things. Glancing back towards the darkened bedroom, Carlos mused Cecil might like this if he was awake. 

After attempting to watch the show for another ten minutes(or what could be considered ten minutes, what with time being not real), the scientist decided to turn in for the evening. He shut the TV off, determined to get some sleep, despite his wish to stare at his phone until he got a message. Without the light from the TV, the little apartment was fairly dark, the only light coming from the streetlight out side and the moonlight from the kitchen. Which doesn’t explain how their end table had somehow moved to the left side of the couch but did explain why Carlos couldn’t see it. 

The sound of several books and one lamp depicting the defeat of Napoleon in Russia tumbled to the ground, creating a huge ruckus. Carlos froze, mind screeching to a halt. “Oh fuck.” He muttered. 

Within four seconds Cecil had appeared in their bedroom doorway, a rapier clutched in one hand and a copy of _Appliance Quelling for Dummies_ in the other. He blinked blearily at Carlos and mumbled, “Are the coffee cups trying to escape again?”

Shouldering slumping, Carlos carefully picked his way around the shattered vase(which was curiously mending itself again), explaining, “No, no, I broke the lamp. Again.” 

Cecil blinked again and yawned, stretching his arms above his head, narrowly missing the ceiling with his rapier. Without a word, the radio host re-entered the room, Carlos trailing a little behind. 

Slipping under the bed covers, Carlos felt Cecil snuggle up to him, hugging Carlos close like a stuffed animal. Yawning again, Cecil murmured, “Why’re you up late?”

Sagging a bit, Carlos picked at a lose string on the cover. “I’m…concerned about my research paper. I hope they don’t laugh at a mistake a made in my theory.”

The scientist felt Cecil release a breath of air in response. For a few moments it was quiet and Carlos thought Cecil had fallen back asleep. Then the man in question replied, “Don’ be nervous. You’re really smart. Ignore all the haters…” Cecil shifted and stretched his toes before continuing, “…telling you that everything… isn’t… a sandwich. Everything… is a sandwich.”

"That’s…" Carlos stared at the ceiling, "that’s… Cecil, what?" Twisting in his boyfriend’s grasp, Carlos found that Cecil was already half sleeping again, mouth open just a fraction. Falling back against the pillows, Carlos let out another sigh before chancing a look at the phone on his nightstand. Still no message.

**Author's Note:**

> His research paper ended up being fine in the end, haha. Please, I do love reviews! Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
